A day in the life of a king
by TheSlashingQueen
Summary: it's just a sorta angst romance fic it's my first ever fic i have written so do review oh and it gets really fluffy at the end.please tell me if you like it it's better than it sounds.thanx!
1. Chapter 1

**A day in the life of a king!**

Yuuri woke up to the sun shining in his eyes and he could feel his head throbbing with a migraine but unexplainably a feel of complete ecstasy he looked around the bedroom for his bishounen fiancé only to find him not there

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He decided to go downstairs to perhaps find a little bit of peace and quiet and possibly spend some alone time with Wolfram as he walked down the stairs that led to the outdoor area he noticed a flash of blue and gold go past him and out through the door that led outside he knew at once who that exact person was and at once picked up speed to catch up to the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**WOLFRAM **wait a second……**STOP" **shouted Yuuri trying his best to catch up to the Blonde.

"Yuuri just Go Away…please"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri's POV:

the sentence from the blonde stopped Yuuri dead in his tracks he almost immediately spun on his heels and headed for the royal gardens it was probably the only place in Shin Makoku where he could actually be alone. And at the moment it was probably the only thing he actually wanted .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolframs POV:

I ran for another 5 or so minuets before I finally realized what had just happened

"….oh no what have I done" I said trying to catch my breath

"I…have…to..go back" I said to myself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuris POV:

_I just don't get it one moment he can't get off me and the next he hates me …..why did I have to get engaged to one of the most moodiest person I have ever seen….WHY ME_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolfram who was currently running through the castle at lightning speed looking in everyplace he could think of was infact actually looking for his fiancé or perhaps soon to be ex fiancé.

_I don't know what came over me back there but now I have to fix what I started. _

Finally after about 20 minuets of looking for his future husband and having no luck he bumped into the only person who might know the whereabouts of his beloved fiancé

"….OW…"

"…CONRAD!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: **Will Wolfram and Yuri get back together or not read the next chapter to find out.**

P/S: **Please r &r and be nice first fic and angst too oh and I know short fic ****SORRY**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello People hope you enjoyed this fic please read and review I really appreciate it oh and no flaming thanx!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A day in the life of a king chapter 2!!**

"What's wrong what are you in such a hurry for?" Conrad asked cooly

"Damn It Conrad tell me you know where Yuuri is" the blonde boy asked slightly irritated

"…Heika?"

"Yes where is he I've been searching for the wimp all day I thought he was with you"

"No brother I haven't seen him should I set up a search party for him ?"

"No definitely not He'll be somewhere and I will find him"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolframs POV

_Damn It I can't find that Wimp anywhere that idiot has probably got himself into a lot of trouble by now I have to find him before he gets himself into any more._

I ran for awhile and when I couldn't find him I decided to let the whole of Shin Makoku know just that .

"**YUURI!!!!!" **I screamed the loudest I could

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri's POV 

_I swear I heard Wolframs voice right now perhaps I should go back to the castle now their probably all worried about me and they shouldn't be. I shouldn't be causing a burden to my friends and colleagues just because Wolfram is a moody Bitch._

_I swear all he ever does is Bitch about every single thing I do and all I ever do is basically be on my hands and knees when he needs it. The least he could do is be grateful_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally after a long period of time searching for his soon to be husband Wolfram decided that it was no use If Yuuri wanted to be found then he would have come back but obviously he didn't want to be found especially not by him. So he halted all his movements instantly when he heard a soft voice coming from the stables that very same soft voice he loved from the very same person he fell in love with and the very same persone he had been looking for all day. And that person was Yuri Shibuya the Maoh his fiancé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuuri is that you"

The voice stopped in mid sentence upon hearing the almost whispered words.

He remained quiet hoping that Wolfram would think it as nothing and leave.

But he didn't in fact it turned out the exact opposite Wolfram took measured steps toward his Yuuri.

"Yuuri I just came to tell you that ….I...I'm …SORRY I never meant to hurt you I just wanted to have some time alone to….. think I'm sorry I said what I did will you forgive me ."

….

"Yuuri?"

"….Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes whatever you may say or do your still the one I'll always love and love conquers all."

With that Yuuri crushed their lips together for a sweet but chaste kiss just one of the many kisses to come that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed one of my first ever fics so please r&r I really do appreciate it**.


End file.
